


I didn’t mean what I said

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I didn’t mean what I said

  
The Loser’s had been waiting 45 minutes for Richie and he was no show, “Should we be worried?” Stanley asked as he watched the other loser’s start to get undressed.   
  


“Why do you care?” Bill asked, looking over at Stan. “It’s not like you guys are close or anything.”   
  


_I didn’t know friends since before we could talk meant we weren’t close, thanks Bill!  
_

“He’s my best friend, of course we’re close.” Stan argued, confused.   
  


“You treat him like shit and then you wonder why he doesn’t show up.” Beverly says, sliding her shoes off and moving closer to the ledge. 

“He treats me like shit, he makes fun of me all the time!”

”But that’s just how Richie is, you belittle him and call him stupid or tell him to shut up, that stuff hurts.” Ben spoke lightly, Stan started to feel his heart pick up speed.   
  


“Holy shit guys, I forgot my sunscreen. I’m gonna run by the store and grab some, I’ll be right back.” Eddie exclaims, rushing over to his bike.   
  


“Eddie, I can go grab it for you?” Stan offers, grabbing his backpack and getting on his bike. His long, skinny legs, peddled down the road. Stan obviously wasn’t going to go bye sunscreen, he was going to Richie’s house. He put up his kickstand and quickly walked up to the door, knocking quickly and trying to look through the glass around the door.   
  


Maggie opened the door to Stan and he could see Richie sitting at the table taking some medications, “Stanley, I’m so glad you’re here, Richie hasn’t been feeling well and I’m sure you visiting will help.”   
  


Stan steppes into the warm home and looked over at Richie with a smile, He watched as Richie ran his fingers through the dark curls. “What’re you doing here, Stanley?” Richie asked, his voice nasally.   
  


“You were supposed to meet us and you never showed up, if I would’ve known you were sick-” 

“It’s not like you care, you’re probably only here because the other guilt tripped you into coming.” Richie said, standing up and tying the strings of his robe. He moved up the steps into his room and Stanley followed him, looking at the walls and seeing baby pictures of Richie.   
  


“I care because you’re my best friend, why wouldn’t I wanna check on you?”   
  


“You’re not my friend Stan, you just say that you’re my friend because you like Big Bill and he’s my actual friend.” Richie scoffed and moved to get into his bed, his room was hot but Richie looked like he was freezing.   
  


“I don’t like Bill.” Stan said, grabbing a tissue from Richie’s side table and giving it to him. “Your eyes are really red.”   
  


“Probably because they itch and I keep rubbing them or maybe I’ve just been crying, the world may never know.” Richie tried to laugh but it just turned into a cough and a wipe of the nose. “Even my jokes are sick.”   
  


“I’m sorry that I come off as such a bitch.” Stan said, taking a seat on Richie’s bed, leg first.   
  


“It’s fine, I don’t even care.”   
  


“You do care and you’re not fine, I’m gonna keep pressing until you tell me what’s wrong other then this sick shit because I don’t buy it for one minute.” Stan looked up into Richie’s dark brown eyes, seeing the darkness of them. His jawline cut so harshly, it makes Stan’s stomach churn. “I may be an asshole but I know you better than you know yourself.”   
  


“First off, I’ll do anything to get a taste of those ‘mommy feels bad you’re sick but doesn’t wanna get sick herself, so have some cookies’ cookies, they’re delicious” Richie put on his best impression of Maggie and actually got a laugh out of Stan, “Second off, I am sick, tada.”   
  


“That’s not the only reason you didn’t come though, tell me.”   
  


“I just feel like sometimes...I’m too much?” Richie said, sniffling a bit and grabbing a tissue. “It just feels like sometimes you guys think that the first couple jokes are fun or whatever but after awhile it’s just obnoxious and you guys regret inviting me.”   
  


“I may put up an act about not wanting you around but I love being around you, The jokes are sometimes a bit over the top but you don’t have to limit yourself for us, I care about you and want you to be happy as yourself.” Stan looked at Richie with those glossy eyes, moving a bit closer to him as Richie sat with his knees crossed. “I like you for you and I didn’t mean to be such an asshole.”   
  


“I like you too.” Richie’s voice lingers in Stan’s ear and he went red, redder than Richie even though he’s got a temperature of 102°

Stan’s eyes go wide and his heart beats faster than normal, “what?”

“The secrets out, I’m a big gay for you and I know that it’s stupid because you’re into Mike and Bill.” Richie looked down again at his long fingers, curling them around each other. “But the way you look at me sometimes makes me wish you were-” Stan moved in quickly and kissed Richie, his lips warm against Stan’s. It felt as if they were chasing each other’s lips when the other would try and pull away, making it continue on. Richie pushes Stan away at the chest, “We can’t do that, I have a cold, I don’t want you catching it.”   
  


“I’d catch a cold for you if I get to do that again, as long as you’ll kiss me when I get sick?” Stan out on his puppy dog face and batted his eyelashes, “kiss me, now.”   
  


“Dude I can’t, you’ll get sick if we swap spit any longer.” Richie moved away from Stan and gave him a hug, “there you go, that’ll suffice until I’m better, I promise as soon as possible I’ll kiss you.”   
  


“When you’re better, do you maybe wanna, go see a movie with me at my house?”   
  


“Yeah, I’ll bring twizzlers, you bring popcorn.” Richie says, “Go hang out with the others, tell them I’m sick and shit.”   
  


“Do you have any sunscreen here?”   
  


“In my drawer, Eddie left it here the last time he came over with you guys.” Richie points to his drawer and Stan opens it to reveal a bunch of the losers stuff. “Every time you guys leave something here, I put it in that drawer.”   
  


“Is anything of mine in here?”   
  


“Your stuff is in my closet, those are my prized possessions.” Richie stand with a cough and moved to his closet, he opens a box and shows Stan the hoodies, gum, chargers, soaps, honestly a bunch of just Stan stuff. “Some of your hoodies and stuff.”   
  


“Do you have like...underwear?”

“What- no! I’m not a creep, okay, only mikes but he’s so hot.” Richie groans at the thought of mike, making pathetic fake moans of his name. “I’d let him rail me, he’s the original daddy.” 


End file.
